


The Rising Tide

by Eponin



Series: All Hell Breaks Loose Coda Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set between All Hell Breaks Loose 1 and 2.<br/>Companion piece to The Last Mile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rising Tide

**Author's Note:**

> Titles for both pieces taken from the lyrics to Fault Line by B.R.M.C.
> 
> Thanks to scarlett_o for the beta and gryphonrhi for the quick brainstorming session!

He spends days buried in the pain, tormented by those things he’d never wanted to know were real. The stink of sulfur has layered itself over his skin before he realizes the constant barrage of pictures that flash before his eyes aren’t more torture.

It’s the sight of Mary, not burning on the ceiling, but instead with golden hair tossed back and laughing on their wedding day, that makes John realize he’s seeing flashes of the past. He aches to touch her, but when he reaches out the moment has already moved on.

It’s a little longer before he recognizes that these moments are happening while he views them, that if he could reach out and stop time, he could step inside them.

++++++++++

 

Time flows fluid in Hell – moves backwards and forwards in eddies and swirls – a tangle of possibilities that morph and change with each decision made.

John waits and watches; pays attention when the yellow-eyed bastard deigns to show, when he takes over John’s torture, slow and personal. He’s learned to hide, to slip away between individual moments, to watch and see where possibilities lay.

He has to be ready.

++++++++++

 

When the first breaths of fresh air filter through the miasma, John hasn’t seen the demon in days. This little corner of Hell has picked up its frenetic pace – preparing for war, and John’s determined to see out his own agenda. He’s taking chances, following the scent of cool, fresh air from above, slipping upstream through moments he’s never lived through, but the risk is worth it.

He _knows_ that yellow eyed bastard will be at the other end of the line.


End file.
